In order to meet the ever-increasing demand of users on transmission rate, it is required to further improve spectral efficiency of a wireless network. However, an existing wireless communication system usually adopts a half-duplex mode, resulting in a huge waste of resources. A full-duplex mode may receive and transmit signals using an identical frequency simultaneously, so it is able to improve the spectral efficiency of the wireless communication system. In addition, the full-duplex mode is able to provide channel capacity twice as high as the half-duplex mode. However, an interference signal received by a full-duplex device from its own transmitting antenna (i.e., a self-interference signal) has power far larger than a useful signal received thereby, and the system performance of the full-duplex system will be seriously affected by this self-interference signal. In a traditional full-duplex system which receives and transmits signals using an identical frequency simultaneously, the antennae include transmitting antennae which are merely configured to transmit signals and receiving antennae which are merely configured to receive signals. For N antennae, there are at most N/2 spatial diversity gains for the system. For the full-duplex system with such an “antennae partition-based” mode, the spatial diversity gains and the data throughput for the entire system will be halved.